


Spectrum

by Bane_Huntress



Category: Highlander (Movies), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crossover, M/M, Vampire Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane_Huntress/pseuds/Bane_Huntress
Summary: Lestat runs across an immortal that didn’t agree with his taste, then Louis goes off to meet this new immortal and kinda gets carried away O_O
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Louis de Pointe du Lac/Conner MacLeod
Kudos: 12





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was some kind of challenge on a VC Mailing group I was in, and was probably written in a day. I cant fully remember :P it was written in 2002 :P

**Spectrum**

6,5,02

By BANE Huntress

Louis was sat reading the paper as he did every night, he had not been out to feed yet, but it wasn't a pressing matter at the moment, so he sat quietly with David while Lestat was out.

But the peace didn’t last long as their maker came in spluttering and spitting, trying to wipe something nasty from his lips though they were clean.

“Lestat?” David asked standing up as Louis peered over his paper, unaffected by the dramatics.

“Hell’s be damned!” Lestat swore spitting again. “I don’t think I’m EVER going out to feed again when I don’t have too!”

“What happened?” David asked as he led his maker by the arm to the sofa and sat him down, like there maker had suffered some great trauma.

“There are a bunch of guys in town, I thought they were tourists, one has the weirdest French accents …” He frowned, “In fact they all had really weird accents!”

“So?” Louis asked folding his paper carefully.

“Well I jumped on one of um and he pulls out this fucking great big sword and tried to cut my head off!”

“You kill him?” David asked, the look of concern on his face plain, and Louis realized that David had never lived in an age when swords were a common place and gentleman would have one.

Lestat spluttered, “I bit the ugly sucker, he was harping on about there being only one or something… I thought, ya, only one me!” Lestat grinned then spluttered again. “Then he tried to run me threw!” He pulled out his latest Armani shirt, “Look at this! It’s ruined!”

Louis just shrugged, the pin stripe look didn’t exactly suite Lestat, so it wasn't a great loss.

“So anyway, His stupid friends show up with big swords too, so I figured I should split before they ruined my new pants and shoes too… but not before I had a snack… So I bit the bugger again and hell! I don’t think I’ve ever tasted anything so rank! It was like drinking dead blood!”

“Did you kill him?” David asked with more concern.

Lestat scoffed, “I broke his neck in leaving but when I looked back the git just stood up and cricked his head back the right way! I mean how impolite IS that?”

“Do they mean us harm?” David asked looking worriedly at Louis, who just gave his elder brother a razed brow.

Lestat shrugged, “Who cares… I just need something to get the taste out of my mouth.” And with that he pounced on David and began drinking.

Louis just got up and left.

-~o~(v-v)~o~-

Before long and after feeding he found himself in some new Irish pub, sat at the bar sniffing happily at a glass of Tia Maria. He had fed rather well and was feeling a little tipsy on the last drunk he had just eaten. He wasn’t all together sure that they hadn’t also been on some form of drug.

He sniffed his glass again at the quiet bar when someone came up to the stool next to him and ordered a double Whisky, straight, then asked for the bottle to be left.

He looked at the guy next to him.

He had short raged mousy brown hair that stuck up in tufts all over his head. He would be attractive if he weren’t so bedraggled looking.

“Penny for your thoughts.” He grinned at the guy who gave him a sideways look.

“You will need more than a penny for my thoughts.” The man replied in a strange accent, kind of Scottish with some new French and a slash of American.

Louis couldn’t help the grin from spreading, “I have HUGE bank accounts FULL of pennies! How many will you need?”

The guy stared at him a little longer then opened his mouth and gave the cutest chuckle that Louis had ever heard, and his dark eyes sparkled.

“I think I have the same amount of pennies sitting around!” He took a swig of whisky, “So what’s your name? To know whom I’m drinking with.”

Louis offered his hand. “Louis de Point du Lac. Or just Louis.”

The guy shook his hand with another charming grin. “Conner MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod at your service… and I’m hoping to get more drunk!”

Louis frowned at his own glass, then smiled, he didn’t think he could find another distraction this night, so conversing with this mortal would serve to pass the time.

“So you here to drown your worried as well?” Conner asked, refilling his glass again.

“Something like that… I wasn’t welcome at home so I left.”

“Ahhh” Conner said in a world wise way, “the little lady giving you a bad time then?”

“Umm… There is no lady.” Louis ducked down for another sniff of his sweet drink.

Another “Ahhh” came from his side. But there was no malice in it, just understanding. “I gave up relationships a LONG time ago!”

Louis looked over at his companion, he didn’t miss the hint of some deep pain. “I’ve tried to avoid this one for a LONG time to, though he just wont leave me alone…” He smiled, “But then I guess I cant live without his annoying charm… Life can be so boring without his ever annoying distractions.”

“Tell me about it, I’ve lived so long that it almost seems like eternity!” he chucked that charming laugh again.

“Tell me about it.” Louis said bitterly, “I’ve lived so long that the petty doing of mortals can seem so boring!” Then he realized what he had said and razing his hand to his mouth he glanced at his companion.

But Conner seemed not to have noticed as he took a swig from his bottle. “All that what comes around goes around crap, that you see over and over again! Sometimes I think it would be easier to just kill them all…”

Louis watched as Conner’s eyes widened as recognition of what they had both just said sunk into his mind.

And they stared at each other for a long time.

“You’re not one of us.” Conner accused.

“You’re not a vampire.” Louis stated.

They said at the same time.

“A what!” they both said, again simultaneously.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh silently, as Conner did the same only in his unique way.

Louis was a little surprised that he didn’t feel threatened by this being that sat next to him; he put it down to the drugs and alcohol that floated around in his system.

“Well I take it you’re a Vampire then!” Conner grinned at him, “I had a dealing with one of your kind I think tonight… He left me with a stiff neck!”

Louis bowed his head in guilt. “Ya, Lestat mentioned you. It would seem you are not to his liking.”

Conner slapped him on the back. “That’s a good thing to hear!”

“So what are you then? If your not a vampire?” Louis asked. Surprising himself by not flinching away from the physical contact.

Conner shrugged, “I’m just immortal. Much the same as you I imagine, I was killed, I woke up immortal… Only I have to chop loads of heads off, of people who are the same as I am… Why I have no idea… I just know that when there is only one left, they get to have kids and grow old and die…” He looked at Louis with a grin. “I guess you already had that stuff when you were still mortal… The kids and stuff.”

Louis shrugged, “In a round about way I guess…”

“I guess we are the same really.” Conner mused. “We both have to kill to stay alive… Only you don’t have to kill your own kind.”

Louis gave Conner a long look. “Do you not go to the movies?”

Conner stared at him. “Not really why?”

“Read?”

Conner shrugged, “Depends on what kind of book I’m reading…”

“Horror books… Ones written by Anne Rice?”

There was a laugh from Conner, “I’ve heard of her why? She tell your life story or something?”

“Umm… Yes… Sort of. It’s a pen name.”

There was another pause of silence. “I guess I missed that one.” He shrugged, “So you do have to kill other Vampires?”

Louis couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, “Only when they piss me off!”

“SNAP!” Conner shouted making the few other occupants of the late night pub look their way. “See those guy over there?” Conner pointed to the corner of the pub where three other guys sat. “The old guy with the tash?”

Louis looked at the tall hansom man that looked about in the latter prime of his life, one pearl earring dangling from his ear, he was also dressed immaculately in deep red.

“He’s been incarnated so many times I think he’s getting sick of it.” Then Conner razed his voice. “Hay Ramirez! How many times is it now?”

Blue eyes turned to him, and then held up three fingers. The smile he gave Louis almost made his heart melt; he was almost a match for Marius.

“I can’t remember what the curly red headed kid is called.” Conner had leaned forwards to whisper in his ear and the smell of Whisky wafted over Louis face. “But he annoys the hell out of me, damn modern punks!”

Louis found himself giggling as a warm body pressed againced his back.

“The other guy.” Conner said in an almost sensual voice.

Louis shivered pleasantly as he looked at the last guy at the table. His dark eyes glared at him from beneath even darker brows. His long hair severely and immaculately scraped back into dark tail, everything about him was bark in fact.

“That’s Dunkan MacLeod, poor guys from my clan, only he’s a lot younger than me” There was amusement in the voice. “I thought I didn’t know how to smile but at least I know how to get drunk!”

Louis heard Conner pick up the bottle and take another swig.

“Hey! Dunkan!” Conner shouted over his shoulder. “This is Louis… Say helo!”

Dunken just glared at them both for a moment before turning to the young red head and murmuring something to him.

The red head began laughing and the old guy joined in.

“Richey!” Dunken scolded in annoyance, “And Ramirez, please!” His accent also had a Scottish twang to it, though it was pleasant on Louis sensitive hearing with a soft American lilt.

“I think Dunken has a thing for me” He chucked softly. “We're here for a holiday, this is a nice city by the way.” Conner said. “We hoped that there would be no immortals here to disturb us… Would seem we were mistaken.”

Louis turned around to say something to him, that they were not a threat and that they could stay as long as they liked and he would tell his coven about them. When he met with full soft pliant lips againced his own.

Before he could push away he felt arms around him, pulling him againced a mortally warm body. The lips that explored his own tasted of sharp liqueur, that wasn’t all together unpleasant.

When Conner finally pulled away Louis heart was racing. It would seem that this strange immortal didn’t find the need to breath either.

“So?” Conner asked with a grin as once again his dark eyes sparkled with a light all their own. “Can Vampires enjoy the nicer parts of mortal pleasure?”

Louis shook his head, remembering what Lestat had been like when he had come home. “Not in the way that you think.” He whispered softly, “And your blood tastes nasty… Or so I’ve been told.”

“Is that the only way you can enjoy yourself?… By feeding?” Conner sounded a little disappointed, but that didn’t stop the immortal taking his earlobe in his teeth.

Louis trembled as the arms around him tightened a little. “Yes…” he breathed. But something couldn’t make him break the hold upon him, and he knew he could easily.

“Hmm…” Conner mussed, “Maybe we could ease both of our boredom for just one night? I don’t think I’ve ever done another immortal… Especially not a Vampire.”

“It could be difficult…” Louis found it hard to think straight as a moist tongue slid up his throat, only this time there was no threat of being bitten and drained like Lestat so much liked to do when they were both in a randy mood, or just Lestat.

“Can we not try at least?” Conner muttered as his hands sought the cool flesh of Louis back under his clothes. “How old are you anyway?”

Louis took a deep breath as warm fingers traced down his spine. “Over two hundred years!” he gasped as one hand slid below his belt. “You?”

“A baby then…” Conner chuckled as he nibbled along his chin, “I think I’m totalling four and a half centuries.”

Louis slid his hands into the folds of Conner’s dung coloured trench coat, then popped a few buttons in his hurry to have at the others chest, running a hand up a slightly hairy skin. “That’s all right…” he gasped as Conner took his bottom lip into his teeth. “I prefer my partners… Older.” Then Conner’s tong slid into his mouth and he succumbed to the other mans advances completely.

Conner moved Louis around on the stool until he was between his thighs. There was no mistaking the immortals arousal as it pressed againced his own unfeeling manhood.

Even though this was not a kill there was a thrill in it non the less that filled Louis with illation. Here he was in public with a complete stringers hands on him.

Somewhere deep inside him he knew that he would not normally be in such a situation, not even with Lestat, but then that was maybe because Lestat pushed the subject, and he could stop this whenever he wanted. A tongue slid over his teeth, and he defiantly did not want this to stop!

Conner gasped suddenly and pulled away a little, Louis felt something warm slip over his tongue and realized it was blood. It tasted bitter, that wasn’t only the alcohol in Conner’s blood, it tasted stale to him but it wasn’t all together unpleasant.

The breath of Conner’s chuckle brushed over his face in a heated caress.

“I guess there is something to be careful of.” Lips touched his own again, “But you can use them if you like… Not like I wont wake up tomorrow with a headache anyway…”

Louis didn’t have to be asked twice, he moved his lips along Conner’s jaw line then kissed his neck, licking an nuzzling until the other groaned low, making the soft skin of his throat vibrate. Louis could not help but push his fangs into that warm flesh.

He only nicked the other man and took a sip of the bitter liquid that flowed into his mouth.

It was his turn to groaned, this was nothing like he had ever tasted before, it was not by far the best blood that had crossed his gullet, no one and nothing could compare to the elixir that Lestat’s blood could be, but this was thrilling all the same.

“Hey you two!” came an annoyed voice. “We don’t hold for that kind of thing in here, Move it to some alleyway or something!”

Louis was angered by the interruption and turned and snarled at the thin barkeep making the young man jump. “Leave us!” he bared his blood-covered fangs making the man pail more.

“Ya!” Conner said on the edge of laughing, “We are your only customer… Back off child and we will see you get a big fat tip.”

The young man backed up then hurried away into some back room of the pub.

Louis quickly turned back to the wound he had made and licked it making the other man grown.

One of Conner’s hands court his wrist and pushed it down into his pants. Louis figures found the hard flesh and wrapped his hand around it, caressing it slowly as his teeth made another hole at the base of Conner’s neck.

This time deeper than the last, this was a killing bite that would have floored any normal human, but Conner stood and thrust eagerly into his hand.

Louis gulped down the freely offered blood as Conner’s hands roamed eagerly over every inch of him, he had given up on trying to get any normal response from Louis manhood and instead concentrated on tickling and pinching anywhere that he found would make Louis squirm appreciatively.

The whole thing seemed to last for eternity.

Louis drank as deep as he ever had, and just when he thought he could not take anymore as a strange kind of blood fever came over him, almost blinding him with ecstasy.

Conner stiffened in his arms giving a guttural cry as he came into Louis hand, Hugging the vampire tight againced himself until the shivers subsided.

Louis slipped off the stool and they both fell to the hard beer stained floor of the pub, both blissfully unconscious.

-~o~(v-v)~o~-

Lestat stood up with a sigh, David besides him, and walked over to his beautiful one and his temporary lover, on the floor.

At the same time three other men Lestat had seen earlier came up and they formed a semi circle around their unconscious friends.

“I guess you have somewhere for your friend to sleep this off?” He asked to the others but not looking up at them.

He had been frantic about Louis when he had finished with David and it was getting early, David had found him first and they had walked into the pub when Louis seemed in the middle of things and he didn’t think he would appreciate being disturbed. After all, this stranger proved no threat to them, and if he did, Lestat would have killed him.

“Yes we do.” The Dark one with the long hair replied.

“Boy!” the young red head laughed, “That was a good floor show! And from the aged series one himself!”

Lestat couldn’t help the fit of giggles that took him, “I could say the same thing!”

He had truly enjoyed it, he would not let Louis live this one down, and he would certainly have to reclaim his beautiful one as solely his, which could prove to be fun.

The old guy also found it amusing. The only people not too were David and the dark stranger, who just glared at him.

“Well… It’s almost dawn.” Lestat said lifting a limp Louis into his arms. “And I need to get this delinquent home to bed.”

The white haired man bent and picked up the other, throwing him over his shoulder. “I think we have to be doing the same thing… Good day.” He bowed slightly and left the pub.

Lestat threw a wad of notes on the bar as the dark haired one did the same.

“See you around…” the guy said as he also left.

Lestat smiled and nodded. Then with David opening the door for him, he took his beloved fledgling home.

-~o~(v-v)~o~-

Louis felt his awareness creeping up on him slowly and for some reason he didn’t want it to. But it was inevitable…

In over two hundred years. Louis woke up with a stinking hangover.

He cracked opened his eyes to find Lestat grinning down at him and with a groan he tried to turn over in his coffin and slip back into the death sleep, his head hoped forever.

But Lestat grabbed him and hauled him up and onto his lap as he sat on the bed.

Louis couldn’t find the strength or the will to let his stiff pride argue with his maker as he gratefully buried his face in Lestat's shoulder to keep out the bright lights Lestat insisted on.

“Did you have fun last night?”

Louis groaned again, much to Lestat’s amusement.

“Good, cos I don’t like it when I have to drag you home after you cheated on me!”

Louis sat bolt upright and stared into his makers sparkling blue eyes. That would explain why he was in his coffin, he couldn’t remember anything after Conner had cried out.

“Yes I saw half of it… And brought you home…”

Louis’s sagged againced Lestat’s chest. “Well don’t get any ideas.” He muttered as he closed his eyes.

Lestat held him and began rocking him slowly. “Perish the thought.” Lestat replied as he then began humming softly, soothing away Louis painful head and making him drowsy.

Before he knew it, he was asleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Old End Notes: Yup, I guess just doing things off the bat are sometimes the best… Though on outset this was NOT meant to be a Slash fict and now I have managed to warp even my deranged mind! 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed, Comments are always welcome ‘hint’ ^_^


End file.
